


Your Sweet Touch

by Gates_of_Ember



Series: Solangelo Smutty One-Shots [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, a bit of anal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: Nico always feels so good when Will touches him.  He feels like Will’s hands leave trails of fire wherever they go, like Will’s touch gives him wings and lets him fly.  He feels beautiful and loved.And this time is no exception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! It's been a while since I last posted - classes and life and all that. Finals are next week, so I wrote porn as a stress reliever. That's what everyone does, right?  
> ...No? Oh.

“Will,” Nico whispered deliriously, his head falling back onto his boyfriend’s shoulder.  _“Will.”_

“Shh,” Will hushed soothingly, brushing his lips against Nico’s cheek.  “You’re doing so well, Nico.  Just let me take care of you.”

Nico whimpered as Will’s palm, wet with Nico’s precum, slowly rubbed down Nico’s cock to cup his balls.  The TV had been turned off; they’d both lost interest in the movie about ten minutes in, when Nico climbed into Will’s lap because he was “cold,” and Will had grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the both of them.  A few kisses later, the movie was forgotten, the sounds had faded to background noise, and Will had blindly reached around Nico for the remote to turn the TV off. 

At some point, Will had maneuvered Nico so that his back was pressed against Will’s chest, and he’d reached down to fondle Nico through his pajama bottoms, whispering, “I want to make you feel good.”  How Nico had ended up naked was a blur, but he felt warm, despite the fact that their apartment’s heater was broken and the landlord had yet to fix it.  With the heat of Will’s body against his back and the feeling of one of Will’s arms around his waist while the other reached between his legs, Nico felt like his body was melting.

Nico gasped when Will’s fingers traveled further back, brushing over Nico’s perineum before pressing against Nico’s hole.  Will pressed gentle kisses to his neck as he massaged Nico’s entrance without pushing in – the lube was in the bedroom, and neither of them was inclined to move from where they were.  Nico arched his back, trying to press against Will’s fingers harder.  _“Will,”_ he whined.

Will smiled into Nico’s neck, lowering the arm he had wrapped around Nico’s waist to lightly palm at Nico’s flushed cock.  Nico cried out and gripped Will’s arms, needing something to hold on to so he could keep himself steady because when Will touched him, it was so good that he felt like he might float away.

Nico shivered as Will’s tongue traced from his neck down to his shoulder before his teeth gently grazed over Nico’s skin.  “You’re so responsive today,” Will commented, which just made Nico blush and squirm in Will’s arms even more, embarrassed by how sensitive he felt.  “I like it,” Will added, kissing Nico’s cheek.  He loosely wrapped his hand around Nico’s cock, his fingers still circling around Nico’s hole, and Nico bit his lip to hold back a cry. 

“It’s...it’s your fault,” Nico managed to say, his voice coming out as a squeak despite his best efforts to keep it steady.

“My fault?” Will asked in an amused tone.  He gave Nico’s erection a slow stroke, then swiped his thumb over the head and gathered the precum spilling liberally from the tip.  “Careful, Nico.  You’ll just encourage my ego if you talk like that.”

“But it’s true,” Nico said.  “You make... _hnngh..._ make me feel so good.  Can’t help it.” 

Will chuckled, his fingers pushing at the flesh around Nico’s asshole, spreading it open just slightly.  Nico gasped and bucked down onto nothing, craving that wonderfully full feeling that Will could give him....

_ Later, _ __ he told himself.  There would be plenty of opportunities for Will to fuck him in the future.  Right then, he didn’t want to leave Will’s arms to get what they needed to properly prepare for that.  Will’s hand on his cock and fingers kneading his ass was more than enough to get him to reach that blissful high.

Nico pressed closer to Will, his fingers digging into Will’s forearms.  Against his lower back, he could feel the hard bulge in Will’s thin pajama bottoms.  That alone made him whimper; hehad made Will hard without even touching him.  He’d gotten Will that aroused just by sitting in his lap and taking the wonderful feeling of Will’s hands on his body.

Nico shifted without even thinking about it, pressing his ass back against Will’s clothed cock.  Will groaned and took his hand away from Nico’s hole, allowing Nico to grind down onto him while he stroked Nico off.  He raised his hand to Nico’s nipples instead, brushing over Nico’s abdomen and chest before kneading and pinching at the sensitive nubs.  Nico cried out, rocking his hips down onto Will’s crotch and up into his fist.  He reached over Will’s arm, grabbing his own asscheek and pulling at it to get closer to Will’s groin.  He could feel the shape of Will’s erection against his hole, and it was easy to imagine Will shoving inside, filling Nico up just the way he loved, pressing against every sensitive spot inside him....

And when Will’s hips bucked up, he gasped at the thought of what that would’ve felt like if Will had been undressed with his cock inside Nico.

“Oh, gods,” Nico moaned.  _“Will.”_

Will nibbled lightly at the back of Nico’s neck, tightening the fist he had around Nico’s cock.  Nico cursed, gyrating his hips to rub his ass against Will’s groin and biting his lip when Will pressed his thumb against the sensitive spot underneath his cockhead.  He felt so hot, like Will had ignited some spark inside of him and it spread every time Will caressed him, whispered in his ear, or kissed him, to the point that Nico felt like every inch of his body was on fire, like he might explode if Will wasn’t careful.

But Will was careful – careful and gentle and loving – and if he made Nico fall apart, he’d gather up the pieces and put him back together.

_ “Will,” _ __ Nico whimpered, again and again, because that name felt like the most beautiful word in the world to him, like nothing else could describe how good he felt besides the name of his wonderful, gorgeous, perfect lover.

Will rubbed his fingers over Nico’s nipples as he twisted his hand over Nico’s twitching cock.  “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.  That momentarily confused Nico, because _Will_ was the one who was beautiful, but then Will whispered it again and kissed his neck, and Nico _felt_ it through Will’s words, through his hands on Nico’s body, through the hardness against Nico’s ass.  Nico _felt_ beautiful – beautiful and loved and cherished.

“Will,” Nico choked, squirming in Will’s arms as he tried to get closer to his body, tried to get more of that heavenly feeling of Will’s skin against his.  Will held him more tightly in response, speeding up his strokes and twisting his hand around Nico’s erection, whispering that it was okay, Nico could come and he’d take care of him.

Nico moaned, grinding down onto Will faster and arching into Will’s hands, and when Will kissed the back of Nico’s neck again, Nico felt something inside him finally snap.  He cried out, his fingers clutching Will’s arm tightly as the heat inside him reached a breaking point, making his whole body shake with tremors, and he came into Will’s hand.  Will stroked him through it, whispering sweet words into Nico’s ear until Nico finished and his body went limp, falling against Will in exhaustion. 

Will guided Nico to turn his head so he could kiss his lips and Nico whimpered again, still not quite out of the blissful state of mind that always came after an orgasm.  He could still feel Will’s erection against his back, so he pulled away and slid to the floor, turning to kneel between Will’s legs.  He reached for the waistband of Will’s pants and tugged at them, whining until Will shifted to allow Nico to tug them down his thighs.  Will’s cock was flushed and heavy, and Nico licked his lips at the thought of getting his mouth around it, of Will shoving his dick over Nico’s tongue and down his throat....

Will reached down and cupped the side of Nico’s face, leaving smears of come on Nico’s cheek.  Nico didn’t care; he leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed for a second as he enjoyed the warmth of Will’s hand.

“Is this what you want, Death Baby?” Will asked, his thumb moving to stroke Nico’s lips.  Nico nodded, taking Will’s thumb into his mouth when Will pressed it against his lips.  He sucked on it happily, licking off the taste of his own come.  Nico almost whined when Will took his hand away, but then he caught sight of Will’s erection again and he put his hands on Will’s thighs, gripping them tightly as he shifted closer to Will’s groin.  He leaned over it and licked at the head playfully, enjoying the sound of Will’s groans above him.  It made him feel so good to hear Will make those noises – he felt beautiful and loved and sexy, knowing that he made Will fall apart the way _he_ did when Will touched him.

Nico pressed his tongue against the base of Will’s cock and dragged it over the length of it, sucking the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it when he reached the head.  Will’s familiar taste filled his mouth, and that taste always made him feel so hot, always made him think of the things Will did to his body....

And if Will hadn’t just made him come, Nico could’ve gotten hard just from tasting Will’s cock.

Nico made a sound in satisfaction when Will groaned, taking him further inside his mouth.  Will’s cock felt heavy and thick against his tongue, and it made him want _more,_ made him imagine Will spinning him around and shoving inside him, filling him up and fucking him until Nico came _again,_ his orgasm dry but still perfect. 

Will’s hands went to the top of Nico’s head, smearing his dark hair with Nico’s come, but Nico didn’t mind.  If anything, it turned him on more, made him suck at Will harder and faster, made him take Will in deeper until his cock hit the back of Nico’s throat.  Will groaned, his fingers tangling in Nico’s hair and tugging at it gently, just hard enough for Nico to feel a light sting on his scalp.  Nico pulled back again and licked up Will’s shaft, his fingers digging into Will’s thighs in his excitement.  When he took Will’s cock back inside his mouth, he bobbed his head quickly, moving one of his hands to stroke what his mouth wasn’t covering.

“Nico, I’m close,” Will gasped.

Nico sucked at Will’s cock for another moment before pulling away, using both of his hands to finish Will off.  He stroked Will quickly with one of his hands, the other curling over Will’s head, and Will bucked his hips up with a cry of Nico’s name, dirtying his fingers with come.

Will fell back against the sofa, breathing heavily, and Nico took his hands away to look at the white mess on his fingers.  He climbed back into Will’s lap without a second thought and pressed his fingers to Will’s lips, forcing Will’s mouth open and making him taste his own come.  Will whined, sloppily slurping at Nico’s fingers and eagerly licking up his mess.  When Nico’s hand was clean, he leaned down and kissed Will, shoving his tongue into his mouth without warning and groaning at the taste of Will’s come.

Nico would always swear that it tasted better when it was from Will’s mouth.

Moaning, Nico wrapped his hands around Will’s shoulders and buried his face in his neck.  Will hugged Nico close and started to press his nose into Nico’s hair, but paused.  “You’re a mess,” he mumbled, still sounding out of breath.

“Mm-hm,” Nico replied vaguely.  He knew he must’ve been a sight, with come all over the side of his face and in his hair, but Nico didn’t care.  Now that he was settled in Will’s lap and warm inside Will’s arms, he felt sleepy and satisfied and all he wanted to do was take a nap.

“Gotta wash you,” Will whispered, but his voice sounded tired, as well, and he didn’t seem very inclined to move.  “You’re going to hate me if I let it dry like that.”

“No, I _love_ you,” Nico mumbled, overcome with exhaustion.

Will didn’t answer for a second, then he hugged Nico more tightly.  “I love you, too,” he whispered.

Nico started to drift off and barely registered Will gathering him up in his arms and standing.  Will stepped out of his pants to disentangle his legs before carrying Nico to the bathroom and setting him down on the toilet while he filled the bathtub.  Nico sighed when Will lowered him into the warm water, stealing kisses as Will tried to wash his skin and hair.  Will chuckled and let him – he was used to the way Nico got so clingy and affectionate when he was sleepy, and Will always took the opportunity to spoil Nico. 

When he finished washing Nico, he drained the tub and helped Nico out, and then gently toweled off Nico’s body and rubbed his hair dry.  Nico was grinning, mumbling about how much he loved Will, and when Will wrapped Nico’s towel around him and picked him up to carry them into their bedroom, Nico curled into his body and mouthed at his neck.  After setting Nico in their bed, Will took off his shirt, climbed under the blankets, and hugged Nico’s naked body close to his.  Nico smiled into Will’s chest, content to be cradled by the warmth of Will’s arms and surrounded by the softness of their bed and blankets, and he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to use Tumblr. I’ve been considering it for some time, but then I started working on my latest project and... Well, the other day, the whole thing kind of exploded in my face and turned into a monster fic. I’ll probably just rant about writing/life and link my work, so if you want to go send me some comments/questions, go ahead and visit me: http://gatesofember.tumblr.com/  
> And we'll see how long I stick to it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
